Patent Literature 1 below discloses a technology of determining whether or not a marker portion is included in a document to be read and deleting an image indicated by this marker portion, if any is included, or replacing the aforementioned image with a monochromatic image. With this technology, the user can mark a desired region within the document with a marker pen to thereby remove the region from a target to be read by an image reader.